Adventure Story
Adventure Story (titled as Epic Battle Fantasy: Adventure Story in-game) is a platform game by Matt Roszak. It is a spin-off from the ''Epic Battle Fantasy'' series. Plot Matt, Natalie, and NoLegs are out for a walk when Lance suddenly appears in a heavily-armored tank. He knocks the group out with a bomb and kidnaps Natalie for reasons unknown. The player's objective is to guide Matt through four worlds -a forest, a desert, a snowy mountain range, and a volcano - to defeat Lance and save Natalie. 'Characters' *Matt *Natalie *NoLegs *Lance 'Enemies' Forest *Slimes: Basic enemies that slide about or sit in place. *Bushes: Similar to Slimes, but more prone to jumping. Tend to hide in the background until Matt gets close. *Haunted Trees: Spit clouds of poison bubbles when Matt is nearby. *Killer Mushrooms: Spit large bubbles that can be deflected. *Bats: Slowly fly towards Matt. *Giant Bush: Boss of the Forest, apparently under Lance's control. Spits bubbles and creates quakes that summon Bushes. As it takes damage, it occasionally adds a gust of wind to its bubble attack, and Lance begins throwing bombs that can be knocked into the boss for damage. Desert *Black Bees: Circle around Matt; charge at him when hit. *Gunslingers: Patrol platforms and fire single shots at regular intervals. *Red Clays: Slash and stab at Matt. *Sand Idols: Bounce around erratically. *Cacti: Sit in place and fire rings of needles around themselves. *Floating Eyes: Float towards Matt in short bursts. *Beholder: Boss of the Desert, holding Natalie and NoLegs in its tentacles. Sends its tentacles through the ground to try and strike Matt from below, and summons massive swarms of Black Bees and Floating Eyes. Begins firing massive lasers from its eye as its health dwindles; can fire beams straight ahead or in upwards and downwards arcs. Snowy Mountains *Snow Slimes: Identical to the Slimes in the Forest and Desert. *Snow Bushes: Identical to the Bushes in the Forest and Desert. *Giant Snow Slimes: Bounce in place, creating quakes and knocking smaller enemies into the air. *Ice Idols: Identical to the Sand Idols in the Desert. *Fluffy Bats: Fly out of Matt's range when approached, but attempt to ram him when he turns his back. *Ice Sprites: Charge at Matt, occasionally burrowing underground to try and catch him by surprise. *Earth Sprites: Similar to Ice Sprites, but throw boulders when burrowing or emerging from the ground. *Ice Worms: Fly through the air, attempting to strike Matt. Their segments can be targeted individually, and fall apart when the head is defeated. *Viking Monoliths: Fire barrages of ice spikes when approached. The spikes can be deflected with Matt's sword. *Ice Golem: Boss of the Mountains. Spits ice spikes from its mouth and can burrow into the stage to move around, throwing boulders as it submerges and emerges. Intensifies its attacks as it loses health, and begins summoning Ice Idols when it spits ice spikes. When critically injured, it begins summoning Viking Monoliths on the sides of the stage as it burrows. Volcano *Dark Bushes: Patrol platforms at a fast pace; change directions if hit. Do not hide in the scenery. *Blood Bat: Quickly charge at Matt when he approaches. *Flame Sprites: Charge and breath fire at Matt; do not burrow. *Yellow Bees: Similar to Black Bees, but charge straight at Matt from the get-go. Fly offscreen when struck before trying to attack again. *Volcano Idols: Similar to Sand and Ice Idols, but split in two when damaged. *Dark Clays: Slash and summon boulders from the ground. *Dark Gunslingers: Fire three shots in rapid succession. *Cosmic Monoliths: Launch powerful homing fireballs at Matt in groups of three. *Lance's Tank: The boss of the volcano, and the final boss of the game. Launches bombs from its front and missiles from its back, rolls around the stage, and summons bombs, Volcano Idols, and Flame Sprites. Begins launching homing fireballs from its cannon at low health. Gameplay Unlike the main Epic Battle Fantasy series, Adventure Story is an action-platformer, with more emphasis on jumping puzzles than combat. Players must navigate through four worlds and twenty levels, defeating enemies, avoiding obstacles, and collecting items. Each level has multiple stages, denoted by a hyphenated number after the level number (1-1, 1-2, 1-3, etc), and separated by white teleporters. The final teleporter is identified by NoLegs sitting in it - reaching this teleporter ends the level. There are 100 coins and 10 treasure chests scattered through each level; coins can be used to purchase spells on the menu screen, while chests contain helpful items and equipment. Many coins and chests are in out-of-the-way sections of the level, forcing Matt to take alternate paths and find creative means of reaching them. Most levels also have optional stages (identified by letters instead of numbers), accessed through alternate teleporters (marked with a nearby skull sign). In order to find all of the level's secrets, Matt must seek out every possible stage within the levels and find every coin and treasure chest - when this is done, the completed level displays a gold star on the menu. Controls The controls can be changed in-game, but the default settings are: *Left Arrow = Move Left *Right Arrow = Move Right *Down Arrow = Duck *Up Arrow = Enter Teleporter/Open Treasure Chest *"A" Key = Jump *"S" Key = Attack *"D" Key = Open Magic Screen/Select Spell/Use Spell *"1", "2", and "3" Keys = Spell Hotkeys *"P" Key = Pause Special Abilities *Crawl: While ducking, move left or right to crawl. *Three-Hit Combo: On the ground, press the attack key three times in quick succession. *Walking Attack: Press the attack key while moving left or right on the ground. *Upwards Slash: While on the ground, hold the "Up" Key and attack. *Crouching Stab: While ducking, press the attack key. *Aerial Attack: Press the attack key while in the air. *Aerial Stab: While airborne, hold the "Up" Key and attack. *Aerial Bounce: When Matt is above an enemy, use the Aerial Attack just before they collide. If done properly, Matt will damage the enemy and bounce upward. This skill works best if Matt is directly above his target, and it is an extremely useful skill to master (for combat and treasure hunting). Play the game *[http://www.kongregate.com/games/kupo707/adventure-story Adventure Story at Kongregate] *[http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/586861 Adventure Story at Newgrounds] Category:Games